


Connoisseur

by InRetrospect



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sweden really appreciates it when things are put back on the shelves properly, use of Swedish words by a non-Swede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRetrospect/pseuds/InRetrospect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something to be said for checking out attractive men whilst grocery shopping.  Human!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connoisseur

Your name is Berwald, and an attractive man has just invaded your personal space in the middle of the grocery store.

No. That sentence isn’t quite correct. Your name is Berwald, but the rest of it didn’t exactly happen how you phrased it.

First off, you technically aren’t in the grocery store. You’re in the Systembolaget, but it is right next to the grocery store and you’re still carrying all your groceries with you. It’s Friday and you’ve been dealing with loud Danes all week so you picked up a loaf of bread and some things for soup in an effort to treat yourself. Grocery shopping didn’t calm you down quite as much as you’d hoped, though, so you nipped over to pick up a bottle of wine to go with it. You slipped into the aisle that didn’t have anyone else in it (which was a miracle in itself, considering how busy it usually is on a Friday) and stared at the shelf, trying to figure out what you would buy. You’re no connoisseur when it comes to booze, so that’s how you generally pick out things- glare at them until one seems to look suitable enough. You like your system. It works.

That was when the attractive man entered, from the other side of the aisle. He was rather short, and hummed pleasantly as he meandered closer towards you, stopping to look at something on the shelf opposite. You attempted to convince yourself that surreptitiously peering at his arse was a bad idea and failed miserably. Unfortunately, that was at the same time that he glanced over and smiled at you, eyes bright and smile warm. With no idea what to do, you turned back to the shelf, brain freezing up slightly.

He didn’t leave, and you didn’t want to either, so you rifled around in your grocery bags under the pretence of figuring out what wine would go best with what you have. Really, you had no idea, so turned your head a little in time to catch him turning a bottle around on the top shelf, sweater vest riding up slightly. You turned back to your shelf again, coughing slightly and looking at the label of a red wine, remembering exactly how bad you were at social interaction. Which was pretty bad. Satisfied that this would be good enough, you started off down the aisle, keeping your eyes glued straight in front of you and your mind on less disappointing things.

“Oh, no, you can’t do that!” a voice insisted from behind you. You whipped around to find him taking a step towards you, wide-eyed. He freezes, and you worry that he’s going to leave just like that, but suddenly he’s turning you back towards the shelf, one hand pulling gently at your back and the other snatching the wine out of your shopping bag.

So, your name is Berwald, and an attractive man has invaded your personal space in the middle of the grocery store, but technically it’s not the grocery store and you really don’t mind him invading your personal space and you would like to think of a better word then attractive but your brain has stopped for the moment.

You do manage to hear him insist, “It’s no good, way too dry,” and stuffing the wine back on the shelf (you notice it’s in the proper spot and your heart does a tiny chorus of thanks), picking up a different one and stuffing it in your bag, but then suddenly the hand on your back is gone and he’s almost at the end of the aisle.

“Mm-” you manage to force out of your throat and he turns around to beam at you- is he blushing?- and wave before he rounds the corner at a breakneck pace.

You follow after him, hoping the line is long enough to cause a significant delay. You really ought to return the favour.


End file.
